


Should We Seal it With a Kiss?

by apollo41



Series: Secret Santa 2015 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bon Jovi's song, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Drunk Singing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, King of Hell Crowley, M/M, Nice Crowley, Not really though
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natale è un periodo particolarmente pieno, all'Inferno. Crowley lascia la sua amata Hellhound a casa di Bobby per qualche giorno. Quando torna, trova Bobby ubriaco sul divano e Juliet addobbata come un albero di Natale.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>[…] “Robert, darling, quanto hai dovuto bere per anche solo sognarti una blasfemia simile? Quelle dannate luci stanno rincitrullendo la mia Juliet!” blaterò cercando di togliere le suddette decorazioni dalla sua preziosa Hellhound, ricevendo in cambiò un ringhio di avvertimento. “Visto?” esclamò quindi rivolgendosi di nuovo a Bobby, che ancora canticchiava a bocca chiusa. […] “Stavi cantando Bon Jovi?” […] “Era Silent Night.” […] “Penso che quella Silent Night abbia poco a che fare con la versione che si canta di solito a Natale, mia regina.” [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should We Seal it With a Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screaming_underneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_underneath/gifts).



> Natale dall'anno scorso è diventato per me sinonimo di Secret Santa e questa one shot è uno dei regalini che ho fatto quest'anno per questa iniziativa.  
> La dedico a Vì, aka screaming_underneath, in risposta al prompt n°9 (trascritto qui sotto) presente nella sua letterina. Spero piaccia sia a lei che a tutti coloro che la leggeranno, anche se non è lunghissima o particolarmente speciale.  
> Buone feste e buona lettura, Elisa.  
>   
> 9\. Supernatural; Crobby  
> Natale è un periodo particolarmente pieno, all'Inferno. Crowley lascia la sua amata Hellhound a casa di Bobby per qualche giorno, il tempo di sbrigare gli affari impellenti. Quando torna, trova Bobby ubriaco sul divano, che canta “Silent Night” (quella dei Bon Jovi) stonando in modo osceno, e Juliet, addobbata come un albero di Natale, che scodinzola gioiosa.  
> (Ispirato a questa meraviglia qui: http://gorlassar.tumblr.com/tagged/christmas%20lights)

**_Should We Seal it With a Kiss?_ **

 

Crowley aveva così a lungo desiderato essere il grande capo degli Inferi, che, come accadeva spesso, quando aveva davvero raggiunto la posizione, aveva smesso di volerla. Perché ammettiamolo, essere responsabile dell'Inferno poteva avere i suoi vantaggi, tra cui il poter comandare l'intero stuolo di demoni che costituivano il suo personale esercito; ma aveva principalmente fin troppi svantaggi per poterli elencare in breve. Il primo che gli passava per la mente, ad ogni modo, era l'essere sempre troppo impegnato.

Non che fosse un lavoro impegnativo, in fondo si parlava pur sempre dell'Inferno. Il problema era che Crowley era un dannato puntiglioso perfezionista: gli piacevano le cose fatte bene e con un certo criterio. Era il motivo per cui gli era sempre venuto così naturale essere il Re degli Incroci. Adorava i contratti e il modo in cui bastavano poche parole ben piazzate per aggirare un ostacolo senza ingannare apertamente; era una vera arte e come tale la apprezzava.

No, il vero problema degli Inferi era la mancanza di qualsivoglia ambizione da parte del 90% dei demoni, che non riuscivano a prendere un minimo di iniziativa; e anche quando Crowley delegava qualsivoglia commissione ad un demone che dimostrava di avere un pizzico in più di intelligenza, si ritrovava a dover intervenire in persona non solo per fare la commissione, ma per risolvere anche la situazione che aveva creato il demone a cui l'aveva delegata.

Era uno strazio e Crowley si era talmente stancato che aveva finito per occuparsi di tutto ciò che riteneva importante in prima persona; ma era quasi Natale e nonostante fosse probabilmente il periodo più impegnativo dell'anno, il Re degli Inferi aveva bisogno di una pausa, motivo per cui si era presentato insieme alla sua adorata Juliet da Bobby, sperando di riuscire a passare qualche giornata di sacrosanto riposo insieme al suo amante e alla sua fidata Hellhound.

Crowley avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che delegare in un periodo talmente impegnativo non sarebbe stata una buona idea, ma certo non poteva prevedere di dover fermare Bobby dallo sparare ad uno dei suoi scagnozzi che aveva avuto la malsana idea di piombare nella camera da letto del cacciatore nel bel mezzo della loro sessione di sesso del benvenuto.

Ancora fumante di rabbia, Crowley aveva fatto tornare agli Inferi il tirapiedi con un semplice schiocco di dita, prima di iniziare a vestirsi e raccomandarsi con Bobby di trattare la sua Juliet come una principessa in sua assenza; si prese giusto il tempo di dare un buffetto sulla testa dell'Hellhound ancora accucciato ai piedi del letto, prima di sparire come al solito nel nulla, perdendosi il borbottio indignato di Bobby. Si ripromise, comunque, di rimediare più e più volte in maniere diverse e non sempre sessuali non appena sarebbe tornato.

Certo non aveva previsto, quando si fece quella silenziosa promessa, che gli ci sarebbero voluti un paio di giorni per risolvere l'ennesimo pasticcio combinato dall'incompetente di turno. In realtà non aveva neppure badato allo scorrere delle giornate, tanto era stato occupato, perché se lo avesse realizzato prima sarebbe passato perlomeno a controllare che Bobby stesse bene e che non avesse trovato in uno dei propri libri un qualche intruglio o incantesimo per avvelenare e/o uccidere la sua adorata Juliet.

Eppure, se avesse dovuto essere sincero fino in fondo, la vera sorpresa di quel Natale, e in generale la prima cosa che davvero lo stupiva e rendeva perplesso sin da quando si era reso conto di non voler così tanto la posizione di Re degli Inferi, fu lo spettacolo ridicolo che lo accolse quando varcò la porta del salotto di casa Singer. Quello che infatti, sulla soglia di casa, gli era parso il rumore di una radio distorta, si era rivelato essere un Bobby molto sbronzo e molto stonato che cantava dalla sua posizione scomposta sul divano, Juliet accanto a lui che scodinzolava felice come mai l'aveva vista e sembrava intenta a fissare le lampadine dell'albero di Natale che le addobbavano il corpo come se ne andasse della propria vita.

“Robert, darling, quanto hai dovuto bere per anche solo sognarti una blasfemia simile? Quelle dannate luci stanno rincitrullendo la mia Juliet!” blaterò cercando di togliere le suddette decorazioni dalla sua preziosa Hellhound, ricevendo in cambiò un ringhio di avvertimento. “Visto?” esclamò quindi rivolgendosi di nuovo a Bobby, che ancora canticchiava a bocca chiusa.

“È Natale. E così posso vedere dove diavolo è!” borbottò in risposta prendendo un altro sorso dalla bottiglia di whisky che aveva ancora in mano, una buona quantità di liquido che gli colava dal lato della bocca.

Crowley gli tolse la bottiglia dalle mani, ignorando la protesta di Bobby prima di alzare di peso le grosse gambe del proprio amante e sedersi sulla parte di divano ora libero.

“Stavi cantando Bon Jovi?” chiese dopo aver preso un sorso dalla bottiglia, fissando Singer che se ne stava ancora mezzo steso sul divano, con le gambe contorte verso il pavimento.

“È Natale!” rispose di nuovo l'altro, cercando di alzarsi per riprendersi il whisky. Crowley tenne la bottiglia fuori dalla sua portata poggiandola oltre il bordo del divano, prima di fare ancora un tentativo di togliere le lucine ancora arrotolate intorno a Juliet.

“L'ho capito dolcezza, ma non spiega perché proprio Bon Jovi.” ribatté mentre la sua Hellhound quasi gli mordeva una mano, prima di spostarsi goffamente fuori dalla sua portata e riprendere a scodinzolare fissando i giochi di luci.

“Era Silent Night.” sbuffò solo Bobby gettandosi di nuovo di peso contro il vecchio sofà, portando le gambe in braccio a quelle del demone. Crowley lo fissò per qualche istante prima di lasciarsi andare contro lo schienale del divano ridendo di cuore.

“Penso che quella Silent Night abbia poco a che fare con la versione che si canta di solito a Natale, mia regina.” scherzò citando il testo della canzone di Bon Jovi.

Bobby sbuffò di nuovo, dandogli un lieve calcio nello stomaco. “È Natale e mi son trovato di nuovo qui da solo. Con la tua palla di pulci infernale tra i piedi, tra l'altro.”

Crowley rimase a guardarlo perplesso, prima di iniziare a massaggiare le gambe che ancora gli stavano in grembo. “Aww, ti sei ubriacato perché ti sentivi solo! E stavi anche cantando canzoni sdolcinate per colpa mia. Sei così romantico.” mormorò divertito ricevendo in risposta un grugnito e un altro calcio, prima che Bobby cercasse di alzarsi di nuovo.

Il demone lo tenne fermò e si spostò cercando di mettersi sopra l'altro nonostante il poco spazio sul divano. “Anche se in realtà almeno qualcosa di azzeccato c'era con la canzone. Sai, tutta quella cosa del sigillarlo con un bacio… È un po' la nostra cosa.” mormorò avvicinandosi al viso di Bobby, che in tutta risposta gli mise una mano in faccia e lo spinse indietro.

“Sono troppo ubriaco per queste stronzate.”

Crowley tornò a sedersi nella posizione di pochi istanti prima, portando comunque gli occhi al cielo. “Lo dici come se fosse mai stato un problema prima d'oggi, mia regina.”

“Fottiti.” fu l'unica risposta di Bobby, che si portò una mano sopra gli occhi prima di continuare. “E quello che dovrebbe essere la regina della canzone, al massimo, sei tu con tutto il dramma che fai per qualsiasi cosa combinino quei tuoi demoni del cavolo.”

Crowley sogghignò, carezzando la gamba di Bobby e ricevendo uno schiaffo quando si avvicinò troppo all'inguine del cacciatore. “Per come stai facendo il difficile si direbbe che sei tu, comunque, la donzella indifesa.”

Bobby sospirò esasperato prima di spostare il braccio che gli copriva gli occhi, voltare il viso verso Juliet che in un angolo ancora si comportava come se davvero fosse diventata un albero di Natale vivente, e fischiò per attirare l'attenzione dell'Hellhound. “Hey, mi sta attaccando.” disse solo indicando Crowley.

L'attimo successivo Juliet si era gettata così di forza in braccio a Crowley, che ora il demone si ritrovava seduto sul divano sfondato con un Hellhound intento a mordicchiargli un braccio ringhiando, mentre Bobby rideva così forte che probabilmente lo avrebbero sentito fino in città.

“Niente regalo di Natale. Per nessuno dei due.” borbottò solo il Re dei demoni. Bobby, in risposta, rise quasi più forte di prima.

Crowley davvero non sapeva di preciso perchè avesse voluto passare del tempo con Singer; era stata ovviamente una pessima idea. Tranne per il fatto che per una volta non stava per nulla pensando a quali pasticci stessero combinando di preciso i suoi demoni. Per una volta, Crowley decide di mandare all'inferno l'Inferno: avrebbe sistemato tutto quando sarebbe rientrato dalle meritate ferie! Ora doveva rendere di nuovo felice il proprio amante e convincere Juliet a togliersi di dosso quelle ridicole lampadine. Aveva come l'impressione che la seconda sarebbe stata la vera sfida di quelle vacanze natalizie.


End file.
